Algonquin Escapade
by Lady M28
Summary: Rory & Logan spec fic for the end of S7. He's spent the year in London, she's graduating, they're getting married & starting a life & professional endeavor together. Most of the characters from the show appear, but this is primarily Rory & Logan story.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, certainly not Rory & Logan, nor sadly, Finn. This was written in the hiatus between S6 & S7, it's finished but I'm reediting the first two parts to post here & Written in the Stars ( wits (dot) roryandlogan (dot) net ). As soon as I'm done with both I'll post the entire story, otherwise the original is avaliable at BWR. Much thanks, as always, to my fabulous beta, **fulfilled**. This story is special for a couple of reasons. It's the first longer story I wrote for Rory & Logan, but it's also the reason I met, have become friends with, and now utterly rely on **fulfilled**. I love her so.

This was written as a spec fic for the end of S7, partially for Rory & Logan, but even more so the Lorelai & Luke parts that are threaded through the story. It's a direction I would love to see Rory & Logan go, it probably won't happen, but I can dream. I hope you enjoy the story, I have much affection for it. Feedback/reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue**

"So you're sure that you're fine with doing all the legwork on the website along with all the wedding plans and school?" Logan asked, stretching out his legs and staring at the lights across the Thames from where he was sitting, switching the phone to the other ear. "I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"Well, managing to get our financing together without your father finding out about it or our plans isn't nothing. In fact, that's pretty big," Rory answered back. "We can't do this without any money.

"Plus, ever since my grandmother accepted that the wedding isn't going to be in New York or on Cape Cod or Martha's Vineyard, all I have to do is tell her and Mom yes or no on everything - they've really done all the work. I actually feel like I should be doing more. So this gives me something to do, honestly."

"Emily and Lorelai have taken over?"

"Oh my God, Logan, you wouldn't believe," Rory laughed. "Grandma has taken over the planning for the wedding itself; Mom or "she" if it's Emily and Sookie have the reception completely under control. They had me at the inn the other day to do a tasting to approve a menu and cakes--which reminds me, they want us to go to the Dragonfly together the next time you're here so you can also try all the food we picked."

"I'm sure everything all of you chose will be fine."

"Oh it's great, but they insist. While I was there Grandma had me approve all the paper products, flowers for the ceremony and reception and she's already hired a photographer, and cameraman and everything else I'd already thought of and a ton of things I hadn't. I'm not sure why she hired a wedding coordinator; it's not like she's using her. She does everything herself," she rushed.

"Did you know we're supposed to reserve somewhere for all the out of town guests to stay? Because I didn't. Mom's dealing with that, but the Dragonfly won't be large enough. I'm sure the other inn owners in the area are thrilled.

"Anyway," Rory continued breathlessly, "she's done everything already. Lane is taking care of all the fun music; Grandma already hired a string quartet for the ceremony, hors d'oeuvres, and dinner, and a swing band to play in the early part of the evening before the dj and Hep Alien. You know when, their friends and your parents and their friends are all still there.

"So all we have to do is meet with Reverend Skinner when you're here next, get our rings, and pick out your tux and vest--and, of course, my dress is taken care of, not that you got any say in that. Oh, and we both need shoes, too"

"Take a breath, Ace," Logan laughed as she finished her recitation.

"Well, it's crazy how much she's done already. She's a cylon I swear! She never tires," she returned, laughing with him. "And Mom is gleefully making sure everything is taken care of for the rehearsal dinner, or whatever we want to call it."

"I can imagine she is," he laughed. "I can't believe you talked me into letting her do this."

"Oh, it really wasn't that hard really," she answered with a slight lilt. He could imagine the way she would look at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, egging him on to do something, he had a hard time turning her down. "It's not like you can really deny me anything. Plus, I always make it worth your while."

"Oh, worth my while, huh," he replied curiously, arching his brow. "That definitely sounds interesting, have something in mind, Ace?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she returned cheekily. "But back to the rehearsal, since your mother let it be known that we were free to take care of the details while she paid the bills, since she's not spending a minute more in the Hollow than is absolutely necessary, well, Mom's gone a little nuts."

"I'm sure she has," he laughed, thinking of Lorelai putting together the extravaganza they were planning for the rehearsal. His entire family, especially his mother, was going to be horrified when they realized what they were paying for. Honor would no doubt be the only one amused by it all. Emily would likely be mortified as well, but at least she knew to expect something unconventional from Lorelai at least. She and Richard wouldn't be _completely_ surprised. Horrified perhaps, but not surprised.

"But we do need to register as well the next time you're here too," she ticked off. "It's getting a little tight, we should have done it over Christmas."

"You can pick out whatever you want," he offered. "I'm sure I'll like it."

"I know, but with everyone having taken over everything else it's one thing that only we can do," she explained. "And I kinda wanted us to do it together. This is the stuff that will start us out on our life together, whether we're around to use it or not. It will make for something nice to come home to, and we'll have picked it out together."

"Fine - it's not like I couldn't use a little face time with you," he agreed with a chuckle, adjusting on the bench, his butt falling asleep. "But registering for stuff people are going to get for us isn't exactly how I was hoping to spend the rare amount of time we get to be together," he sighed.

"But if you want to be more involved in the planning, then tell Emily and Sookie, I'm sure they would be happy to let you do more."

"Actually I'm not sure they would. You should see both of them, it's _crazy_," she giggled, thinking about it. "Plus, I think Grandma is excited to finally get to plan the wedding she had hoped to plan years ago for Mom - or even help with a little last year. I think with this happening she's finally both getting and giving up on that dream."

"I thought you said things were better between Lorelai and Luke. Not that I'm saying he's the only guy that would be willing to marry her - I'm sure if she made it known all she wanted was a husband then any number of offers would come her way. Hell, Finn would probably be the first in line!"

"Ewwww, very bad image!" Rory protested. "I don't need to even think about step daddy Finn, that's just, _shudder_!"

"All I meant is Luke seems to be whom she wants, and if things have been better…"

"No, you're right, and things have gotten better. But they're not back to how they were. I'm not sure things can get back to how they were. Too much might have happened. I mean I hope they can, for Mom, and for Luke too as well, of course, but I just don't know," she trailed off.

"Well I remain hopeful, we worked out, they will too," he smiled.

"I know," she replied, shaking off her melancholy. "I appreciate that, and she does as well - probably more than you know."

"Hey, I don't really want to go, but it's after one here, and it's getting a little cold outside," Logan reluctantly pointed out. "I should probably go. I have an early meeting tomorrow - well, today really."

"Where are you?"

"Embankment Gardens, across from my flat. I'm a little paranoid discussing this with you inside my flat," he chortled.

"Do you think your dad would go so far as to have it bugged?" Rory asked, a bit shocked.

"Probably not, but nothing would surprise me, nor would I put past him. He's very determined that I--and therefore we--are going to do exactly what he wants. He's giving us the extra time for the honeymoon thinking it will ingratiate him with me, but little does he know.

"Oh, speaking of things he doesn't know, I'm going to get a new laptop tomorrow, a new cell that will be only for talking to you, and an email address that is just for us to use. I'll set it up at an internet café tomorrow. I can't get any emails from you about this that might go through the Huntzberger servers."

"Do you think we have to go that far?" Rory asked. "Do you think I should do the same things?"

"Private email accounts and cell phones--at least, as private as possible--for both of us wouldn't be a bad idea That way we know, for sure, what we want to stay between us will stay just between us. Plus, it's kinda kinky," he continued, his voice dropping, "having a private way to get a hold of you that no one else knows about."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, it is rather hot," Rory breathed. "I'm a little turned on."

"Don't do this," Logan groaned in return, "When all I have for company is an empty flat, my hand, or a cold shower."

"Spoilsport - you brought it up," she pouted.

"We'll have our regularly scheduled phone sex date tomorrow night. You can get as dirty as you want then."

"Ewww, do you think your dad monitors those?" she asked.

"No, but if he does, that's more that a little sick," he chuckled nervously with a shake of his head. "Anyway, I think you can keep the laptop you have. Just get a new cell, and send the number to the email account I'll send you tomorrow."

"Where are you going to send it?"

"Why don't I email it to Paris. That way, it won't be obvious where it's coming from," he decided. "No one would be expecting me to email Paris."

"That will be good," she agreed. "Then I'll know both and I'll send you back my new information tomorrow afternoon as soon as I take care of everything."

"Sorry to sound so paranoid," he apologized, "But we both know he's going to blow a gasket when he eventually finds out. Better to delay the inevitable."

"Paranoia sounds like a pretty good plan of action to me," Rory soothed.

As excited as they both were, and as excited as they had been since they started talking about his idea a couple of hours ago, they both knew the consequences if his father found out before they could get started. Their nascent dream would be quashed before they ever got a chance to see if it could flourish.

"Logan, I'm so energized right now, excited, _ thrilled_!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know if I can tell you how excited I am. I think this is a phenomenal idea and can't wait to get started on it with you."

"I'm glad, Ace, because if you hadn't responded the way you have, then I think I would have just chucked the whole thing," he answered with a smile, happiness and relief evident in his voice. "You're the key."

"Oh Logan," she responded, tears starting to form in her eyes. After the debacle with Mitchum two years ago, his belief and encouragement of her meant more than she really could ever tell him. "I love you, sleep well."

"I love you, too, Ace. 'Night, Babe."

TBC 


End file.
